The Truth
by Tannerdarko
Summary: Everything you think you know about Harry Potter is false. J.K. Rowling's made-up world is not made up. It is not real. Hogwarts exists, but not hers. I made a promise to a friend to reveal the real wizarding world, and I will. You'll see just how magical this place really is.
1. Chapter 1

**The Truth**

**Just got the idea for this during work, which is kinda weird, but I hope it goes well.**

**I have nothing against J.K. Rowling. I Don't own Harry Potter. And this is going to get pretty graphic, so don't get mad, cuz this your warning to leave if you're a wuss.**

**Chapter One: Lies**

Have you heard of the multi-million dollar franchise revolving around Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived? Of course you have! It is a multi-million dollar franchise sort of thing. Everybody knows about Harry freaking Potter. That goddamn boy with the fucking lightening bolt scar on his head.

Haven't heard of him? Oh lucky you, this story will be much easier to stomach then. For those of you who know that Muggle Rowlings' version, this story may make you sick. You see, her version is not the right one.

Her Hogwarts isn't the Hogwarts that Harry Potter attended from age 11 to 17. Her Hogwarts isn't the one that caused me to have terrifying nightmares where I wake up with cuts all over myself and a still bloody knife in my hand. Her Hogwarts is not the real one, where despicable acts were performed, where children died and nobody cared because they were too busy looking out for themselves.

Her Hogwarts isn't the one where Dumbledore was a sadistic old man with a fetish for inflicting pain on anyone he thought was lower than him, which was everyone. Her Hogwarts never existed.

I know what you're doing right now.

You're shaking your head at this, because you think I'm a crackpot.

How in the world could J.K. Rowling have written the wrong Hogwarts? She made it up! She was sitting in that cafe looking out the window at a beautiful stone castle when she had the idea for a little magical orphan!

Oh you muggles will believe anything that's written in a book.

One woman could not have made an entire world as intricate as ours. The magical world is real all right, just not the way J.K. Rowling made it to be.

I shouldn't even be doing this you know. I could be killed. Nobody is supposed to know we exist let alone that every perception you have of our world is grossly false.

Had I not owed Hermione a favor, you'd never know.

But I did, so here I am.

What I tell you won't be pleasant, as I'm not the only person writing down my experiences in the magical world.

And by the end, you may even still think that your view of the Magic world is the right one, but it isn't.

This is the real magic world, from a real witch.

This is the truth.

**Well, there's chapter one, I hope you guys enjoyed it!**

**Sorry for any mistakes.**

**Tanner Out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Truth**

**Here's chapter two I guess. Ummmm... hope you enjoy, remember the rating here!**

**Don't own Harry Potter!**

**Very graphic! There's your warning.**

**Chapter Two**

Hermione says it would be better if she wrote, in case I get emotional or something, so she is going to pen my story to you. The only emotion I show now-a-days is anger, so maybe she should just scrap this little project before I can.

Hey, it's Hermione. don't worry about Saz. She's kind of a bitch.

You're a bitch!

Anyways! If you're here, it's obviously not to read about a mudblood and her pure-blood Slytherin best friend bickering. It means that you want to know the truth.

The truth about Hogwarts.

The truth about Harry.

The truth about Voldemort, Dumbledore, me, Saz, and every other witch and wizard you may have come to love from that muggle's book. Well, Saz wasn't in it we discovered. She wasn't happy about that.

But, when it was discovered by Harry, and vicariously Saz and I, that Dumbledore had allowed this muggle out from the Kennels to write this garbage, I knew that I had to act.

Oh the Kennels?

You'll find out soon enough.

I'm going to record everybody's accounts here in case they get too emotional and can't finish. This information needs to get out. If you muggles are going to know about our world, even if you think it's make-believe, then you are going to know the real version.

It is going to get very disturbing.

I'm sorry.

Sazmine LeHaye was born in the year 1980 to a terrified Magical community. Tom Riddle had been dead for many years, killed in his sleep by a one Albus Dumbledore. Albus Dumbledore, the same wizard that had killed Gellert Grindelwald, his own sister and mother, had locked up his only remaining relative in St. Mungo's Insanity Ward.

He slept there next to Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Rubeus Hagrid, and Alastor Moody.

I bet one of those men had been your favorite good guy huh?

They were good guys here too, until Dumbledore got to them.

You don't go against Dumbledore, as James and Lily Potter found out on Halloween of 1981. This part is one of the only things Dumbledore allowed Rowling to print right. The Potters were killed, and Lily did die for her son, but it was against the wrong man. It was against Dumbledore.

This night, this evil man decided he'd get rid of two threats and killed Sazs' parents. They lived next door to the Potters.

Dumbledore, seeing an opportunity to raise two untamed powerful magical children in his image, gathered both into his arms and disapparated. He appeared at Lily Potter's Muggle sister's house and blasted the door in. He stepped across the premises On Privet Dr. and crucioed Vernon Dursley until he couldn't see.

He placed Saz and Harry in the shaking arms of Petunia Dursley, and told her in a low voice. "These children belong to me. I will come back and claim them in ten years. Feed them, house them. In exchange, I won't hunt down that tub of lard you call a son and introduce him to the pointed end of my wand." He smirked at her crying, shivering form and laughed aloud when she flinched at the sight.

With a loud sinister pop, Dumbledore disapparated, leaving the sobbing woman with three crying children and one whimpering husband.

Saz and Harry were treated like the Dursley's own, none of this abusive bullshit that Rowling made up.

The two had their own rooms; certainly not under a staircase, ate three square meals a day, and had been told the real event of their parents' deaths.

They grew up knowing what magic was, teaching each other tricks they'd learned, and Petunia telling stories of her childhood. Dudley was an upstanding student, not the little terror portrayed. I heard he even beat another boy up for picking on Saz.

As you read with Rowling, students received letters from owls stating they'd been accepted to Hogwarts. This was true for every student except Saz and Harry of course. Dumbledore visited them personally.

This was the first time they began having doubts about magic.

The magic coming from the greatest wizard in the world was terrible. It hurt the Dursley, no matter how much they cried, Dumbledore didn't let up.

It was just CRUCIO CRUCIO CRUCIO over and over again, until Harry's relatives were barely breathing.

The children went with him that day, having no choice. He would have killed the Dursleys. He might have killed them. They'd been celebrating Harry's 11th birthday. Later I was told by him that his aunt had fallen against the table, upsetting the cake and making it fall on her. She'd writhed there on the floor in his birthday cake, screaming for mercy that fell on deaf or helpless ears.

A slap to each child's face had stopped their tears.

"I don't want to see you sniveling. The muggles are bad enough," Dumbledore had growled at them, as they left the children's home on Privet Dr.

Okay, Hermione has listened to me talk enough. The next part, Harry and I swore never to talk about again, so I have to write it down myself.

So by now, you've realised that our Dumbledore and your Dumbledore are nowhere near the same person, despite the name and appearance. Our Dumbledore had a twinkle in his eyes, and the first time I was it was right after we had disapparated to Diagon Alley. He marched us into Madam Malkins and stared coldly at the Madam. We were the only ones there, for which I am still eternally grateful.

She had quailed under his icey orbs. The twinkling more of a stabbing.

"Clothe them." He'd ordered, looking down his nose at her, as if he thought she was a whore in a brothel window.

Later I realised that this is exactly how he viewed her. How he viewed all women, even me when I got older.

Everyone knows what is done with whores.

I'd only had a small inkling of what he was doing to her, apparently Harry knew more. He tried to shield me, but the old fuck cast and Immobulous (sorry, it's 4:00. I'm not looking up the spelling for this.) on us and made us watch.

I promised I'd tell you the truth, and I will.

He raped her.

She was hemming the bottom of a dark green cloak for Harry and Dumbledore just pushed her to ground and began kissing her roughly. He cast a Muffliato on the store, then cast another spell to close the curtains and lock the doors.

Harry and I could only stand there and watch as he hiked her skirt up and shoved three fingers straight into her vagina. There was no preparation, just three fingers all the way to the third knuckle. She wailed soundlessly, screaming in pain as he plunged his disgustingly spindly fingers in and out of her wet hole, all the while biting and tugging on her nipples with his free hand.

She had bled.

It was everywhere, seeping across the stone floor towards where Harry and I were statues. I remember screaming so loudly in my head that I thought it might explode with the intensity of it. It didn't explode, but I keep begging my head to do so.

Can you imagine an 11 year-old begging their own brains to suddenly implode so as not to keep witness to such sinning?

I wouldn't think so.

When he pulled aside his own robes, I began praying to Death, hoping he would hear and take me away, even if it would be to hell. Anywhere was better than here. Watching Dumbledore soundlessly thrusting into the woman would made our first magical items. I knew when he was spent: he thrusted up into her vagina with such an expression of bliss, that I threw up. My throat fought the spell and won, forcing the contents of my stomach down my new robes.

When I thought about that, I thought about Dumbledore and I threw up again.

I must have set Harry off, because he was suddenly retching into a rack of periwinkle robes, turning them a sickening green.

I don't know if Dumbledore stopped because of the smell of our own bile, or because he truly was spent, all I know is that he threw a few sickles down at her and left with a "Clean yourselves up. And clothe them."

I layed on my side on the floor sobbing uncontrollably hitches racking my body.

Harry crawled over to me and hugged me as we lay in our own vomit and Madam Malkin tried and failed to piece herself together to dress us.

**End Chapter two.**

**Holy shit. I have no idea where this came from. Jesus Christ, I think I'm going to be sick.**

**Sorry if you're totally disgusted, but Idk where the hell the rape scene came from, but it just fell out onto the page.**

**Sorry again for the nasty part, but it is rated 'M' so I don't feel too bad.**

**Sorry for any mistakes!**

**Tanner Out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Truth**

**Here's the next chapter.**

**I'm not going to do any more warnings about mature stuff, it's rated 'M' so you should just expect it.**

**Disclaimer: don't own Harry Potter.**

**Chapter Three**

Hermione here.

You see? Our world isn't as wonderful as J.K. Rowling made you believe. Dumbledore is not the sweet, grandfatherly old man of those books. He is a cold, heartless, selfish, sadistic son of a bitch. He's ruthless.

I'll bet you strong-headed folks out there are thinking: Why didn't you fight him? Why not use this oh-so-impressive magic we've heard all about? Surely a well-timed Petrificus Totallus would have made it possible for Madam Malkin to escape. But you forget. Dumbledore has magic too. Against a seamstress and two eleven year-olds without wands, it was easy.

Or how about struggling physically?

Maybe after the shock of the first push went away, she could have struggled, but what good would it have done? Dumbledore would have merely made her immobile as well. That is how our Dumbledore worked. How he got away with everything he did. He incapacitated his opponent, then crippled them.

Saz here.

Hermione's getting too worked up about this, so I'm going to continue my story.

After cleaning us up with a wave of her wand, Madam Malkin fitted us for our robes. I was shaking so bad that she had to give me a Calming Draught. Harry and I never let go of each others' hands, we were that terrified. I'm sure I would have gone crazy if he hadn't been beside me the whole time.

While we were there, we met my other best friend for the first time.

Draco Malfoy and his mother Narcissa walked through the door, heads held high, ignoring the whispers about them. During Dumbledore's reign, where he had controlled the Ministry with an iron fist, and threatened the children at Hogwarts with harm to get his way, nobody had defied him quite like the Malfoys.

That's probably why they are portrayed so badly in your version. They were Dumbledore's biggest opposition, having money, pure blood, and a fine standing in the Wizarding community, they did everything they could to go against the old tyrant.

Lucius opposed any bill he tried to pass, while Narcissa began the resistance, with her cousins Sirius Black and Bellatrix and Rudolphus Lestrange. They began assembling all the finest witches and wizards to do battle against Dumbledore. At that time in 1991, Bellatrix and Rudolphus were in hiding, and the other members of the resistance, reluctant to make a move with Sirius in the hospital.

As it were, Narcissa knew immediately who we were and assessed our states; shivering and clinging to each other as if we were drowning. She walked slowly up to us, Draco following obediently, and kneeled down to look Harry in the eye.

"Harry Potter," she whispered, "I am your godfather's cousin, Narcissa Malfoy."

We just looked at her.

"This is my son Draco, he's starting at Hogwarts just like you two. You might even get put into the same house."

Obviously, we had no idea why we were going to stay in a house, when we'd been told that Hogwarts was a castle, but we kept our mouths shut, clinging to each other. Draco caught my eyes and smiled tentatively. She had then stood up and went over to the Madam, pulling her into a hug.

"I'm Draco," he held out his hand and we both shook it. I had to do it a little awkwardly, being on Harry's left and never letting go of his hand. "My mother says I'll probably be in Gryffindor, where dwell the brave of heart, but I don't know. Father says that Dumbledore can control where the sorting hat will put you. So i'll probably be in Slytherin."

We just continued to stare, not having any idea what he was talking about. He seemed to realize this and explained.

"You guys are from muggle families huh? Because of your parents? Well, if you find me on the train there, I can explain everything about the school," He said. Harry smiled and nodded to him.

Then we jumped as the front door opened and Dumbledore glided in. He saw Draco and sneered. The boy in question backed up at the look and grabbed my hand.

"Well well, if it isn't little Draco Malfoy, what a pleasant surprise!" He announced, stalking towards us. In the line, we backed up until we hit the wall, tears made their way down my face. I didn't want that man near me or Harry, and Draco probably didn't deserve it either, so I'd wanted Dumbledore away.

"Step away from the children Dumbledore."

We'd looked up to see Narcissa standing with her wand trained write between his eyes. She looked magnificent, eyes hard as diamonds, mouth set in a firm line. I wanted to run to her, but Dumbledore was in the way.

The man had just grinned and backed a step away. Madam Malkin then handed me a box with our robes and we'd followed Dumbledore back onto the streets.

"You don't want to associate yourselves with the Malfoys children. They are a bad family." The headmaster had told us as we'd gotten our wands. I had never wished anybody dead as I had then. I had wished so hard that I knew some spell that would kill Dumbledore, so that he could never hurt anyone again.

I guess it had gotten around that Dumbledore was in Diagon Alley, because all the best supplies were suddenly available, and all the shop owners were big tough men. They had heard what'd happened to Madam Malkin of course, and nobody wanted it to happen to them.

At the end of the day, we'd had to go back to the Dursleys, who were still unconscious on the floor of the kitchen. With a manic laugh, Dumbledore had left.

We'd cleaned up the mess and helped our family into their beds. I remember apologizing over and over, because in a twisted way, it was our faults. But Petunia had only wiped my tears and apologized back.

It took a couple years to discover why she'd been apologizing.

Hi everyone! This is Draco!

Hermione and Saz said that my input would be of vital use, describing the magical world the real way.

Lets get some things straight around here. I am not that spoiled arrogant, rude, tattle-tale that Dumbledore commissioned that muggle to make me out. My father is not some traitorous evil Dark Wizard who tortures house-elves and sends his son to the Dark Lord. My mother is pretty much how they portray her, though she is much nicer.

From the moment I saw Dumbledore, I knew that my life at Hogwarts was going to be a horrendous affair.

Oh yes, I knew it would be.

That twinkle Saz told you he got in his eye before he raped that poor shopwoman, was the same twinkle he got when he looked at my mother and I. We was going to break me, that much I knew.

Saz and Harry had left, trailing reluctantly after the disgusting wizard, and my mother had gathered me into her arms.

"Darling, I need you to be strong okay? That man is an evil man, and he will try to hurt you because your father and I can't protect you. But I need you to be strong." She commanded me, looking sternly into my eyes. "You make friends with those two children. They will help you, and you help them. No matter the cost okay?"

I'd nodded, confused, but strong in the mindset that my mother was not one to be disobeyed.

We'd finished our shopping and returned home to the manor.

Rowling got one aspect about our lives right.

We are immensely wealthy.

Grandfather Abraxas was good friends with a boy named Tom Riddle, who would be your Voldemort.

By the way, what a ridiculous name.

Anyways, this Riddle character left my father his entire fortune, as well as any stock and bonds he'd had. Combined with the already wealthy Black family Fortune, we were and still are, set for generations to come.

We also did have a house-elf named Dobby, but lived until my third year where Dumbledore killed him for refusing to spy on us.

Oh yeah! All that nonsense about Purebloods and Muggleborns and Squibs and such is a bunch of hogwash. None of the Purebloods I know have a problem with any of these types of people. In fact, in fourth year, Pansy Parkinson started dating Dean Thomas. And Blaise and Hermione started dating.

Haha, she says I'm not supposed to write that, but I did so Ha!

Well, Hermione says we will continue this later, so bye.

Hermione here!

Sorry about Draco, though he may not be the arrogant toerag he is in Rowling's books, he is still Draco Malfoy.

More will be updated later.

**End Chapter Three.**

**Well, there's some insight on the world's views and such.**

**Sorry for any mistakes!**

**Tanner Out!**


End file.
